


十字架上的神明

by Bambooandcornflakes



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cthulhu Mythos Fusion, M/M, POV First Person, POV Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambooandcornflakes/pseuds/Bambooandcornflakes
Summary: SUM：他捡到了一个东西，一个……奇怪的东西。dickjay，外神翅x神父桶
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 5





	十字架上的神明

**Author's Note:**

> 全文字数2w+
> 
> 看了星之彩电影后突然涌出的脑洞，第一反应就是神父桶好适合搞克系啊哈斯哈斯哈斯哈斯
> 
> 个人对基督教之类的完全莫得研究，所有设定都是临时百度来的，所以对于神父日常生活的描写肯定十分孱弱并且有虫，欢迎大家来捉！也希望不会太影响大家的观看体验。 
> 
> 预警：第一人称写作，非典型12，重度ooc，详细的暴力描写，可能会令人不安，大量血腥场景，尸体描写，食人提及，肢解提及，详细的怪物描写，主要角色重伤，宗教狂热
> 
> 如果以上都可以接受——

01

那只小生物样貌奇怪，一只认不出具体种属的小毛团，似乎什么都像一点儿，又似乎什么都不像，既有哺乳动物湿润的软软鼻头，又有一对细幼的雉鸟翅膀。它身上的胎毛颜色浓稠晦涩如石油，软软地在我掌中舒张。

“咕噜…叽…”它发出几声细弱的声响，缩进我的手掌中，向温暖的袖口蹭去。

它大概冻坏了，我想，与亲长失散后又不知道独自在这巷中的积水里浸泡了多久。这幼小的生灵还能存活下来吗？我轻轻捏起它放在左臂揽起的臂弯中，小家伙瑟缩着蜷入臂弯与胸膛的夹角，而我只好叹息着向修道院折返，兰德尔夫人的面包店不会长脚跑走，居室中也还有一些食物库存，采购并不得必须优先安排，或许我可以为这个明显急需帮助的小家伙修改一下代办事务的顺序。

至于它的奇怪样貌？我是哥谭市的牧师，相信我，我见过更怪的。¹

我带着它回到了目前所居住的修道院。这个位于犯罪巷的老旧建筑几乎和哥谭市的历史一样久，不知道由谁修建，也不知道前主人姓甚名谁，或许因为处于即使在哥谭这个被上帝遗弃之地也算得上一块烂疮的犯罪巷，它的前任拥有者们——显而易见是一些神职人员——也觉得这里的人实在无可救赎，最终弃它而走，至于我为什么非要选这么个地方开展自己的神职事业，难道我就比前任神父们更高尚更仁慈吗？原因当然没有这么心血来潮，或者圣洁，我很清楚我自己是个什么货色，想要帮助这里挣扎求生的穷人们？有一些。从混沌的前半生中清醒过来后决定不再浪费自己的生命而去从事那些有意义的事？也有一些。还有一些，是这里足够混乱，方便进行我除神父外的的另一项事业。

啊，或许与这里是我的出生与长大之地也不无关系，你知道人们怎么说，一天是犯罪巷的人，一生是犯罪巷的人。

在我最终决定接手时它已经破败得几乎变成了一堆垃圾，就连流浪汉也嫌弃它漏风的墙和漏雨的顶。我曾经试图从正常渠道筹集资金来修葺这座老房子，但最终放弃了，完成这件事不会比徒手攀登圣母百花大教堂更容易²，而黑吃黑就简单得多了，在哥谭这个腐败肮脏、藏污纳垢的地界儿，谁拳头硬谁说了算。

它的主建筑由一个罗马风格的尖塔构成，在塔的两旁延伸出两行矮楼，由主建筑礼拜堂的两侧小走廊连接，我对礼拜堂与其中一行矮楼进行了修缮与清理，换掉了碎掉的怀抱基督的圣母的彩窗，装点了一番门面，并在主厅的三层祭坛上摆放了一座九英尺十英寸高的基督圣像，这些足以满足日常起居与祷告需求了。

折返时我没有选择经过礼拜堂，而是穿入长廊径直回到居住的小室，将那只不具名的小生物小心地放置在桌面上，它嗅了嗅鼻子，往我的方向扑腾出几步，似乎还留恋着我胸口的温度，我只好将它用毛巾包裹起来，以便吸干潮湿胎毛上的水汽，为了防止它四处乱跑而肚皮朝天地再度放回书桌。能看得出它奋力抗争了，可它实在太小，只能看出小小的头颈随着身体的使劲儿而发力的左右扭动，倒是透出一种说不出的可爱来。

闲置的枕头和毛巾可以搭起一个很好的小窝，随后我才窃笑着将这只小动物从可怕的毛巾卷中解救出来。一旦得到释放，这只深褐色的生物便以惊人的灵活窜上了我的手臂，在我温暖的肩颈处安家，它抖了抖仍带着潮气的毛发，紧紧贴着温热的皮肤蹲伏下来，细幼的脚爪勾住衣服小范围地踩来踩去，弄得那一小块地方暖乎乎痒酥酥，而我下意识的耸肩差点儿抖落这只小生物，惹得它着急叫唤起来。

我止不住地发出一声大笑，伸手挠了挠它敦厚的胎毛，得到一声含糊的噜噜，于是我想，豢养这么一只小宠物似乎也挺不错？

这种暖洋洋的满足感一直持续到我试图为它取一个名字。不管我抛出什么样的选项，我最喜欢的文学作品主角、男女名、通用名、法语、拉丁语、甚至是古英语（如果说我一开始确实是在认真挑选，那么到了最后我只是为了查看它逗趣的反应而胡乱尝试罢了），都只能引发它抗议的尖利吠叫，好像它真能听懂似的，如果我坚持，它就会开始愤怒，并且异常凶猛地撕咬我的肩膀，即使必须承担惹恼我的后果，直到我放弃为止。

所以，我想，就这样吧。

_¹：漫画原句_

_²：玩过刺客信条2的应该懂这个梗23333_

02

那天晚上，从大西洋吹来的夏季季风大而狠厉，带着一种无以言表的恶感，仿佛就像是从遥远星际直降下的阴风，将外开的窗框猛烈击打在老旧的石头墙面上。

响亮的撞击声将我从浅眠中惊醒，我睁着眼睛，凝视着漆黑一片、狂风大作的窗外直至回过神来，才终于松开枕下握紧M9的手，咕哝着起身关窗。小东西不知什么时候卧到了我的枕头边，见我起身便也探出头来，发出几声轻轻的啼叫。

当我撑着窗框，向浑浊夜幕下的天穹望去，夏季的哥谭总是很得台风青眼，厚重的云层像是被狂风放牧的羔羊，在鞭策下向城市头顶不怀好意地聚集着，银月的辉光便是它们的牧草，在被层层乌云遮蔽起来后，哥谭城中的人在夜晚便只能摸黑前进了。

而我确信我在这风声呼号的夜晚听到了另一种声音。它夹杂在枝条抽打墙壁的嘈杂声中显得十分的违和，咚，咚，咚，咚……频率平缓并且十分响亮，并不是说那音量有多么巨大，而是在这样的夜晚，如此和缓的响动能穿透层层阻碍被我听见，本身就已经十分奇怪了。

就像有人在房间左侧的墙壁外轻轻叩击着。

当我侧身贴上墙壁，手掌张开按上墙面仔细地感受，墙面却没有传来哪怕一丝因叩击引发的震动。

它应该有的。

我狐疑地贴得更紧，那叩击声却慢慢消散了。

一墙之隔原本是个卧房，现在被我当做杂物室使用，里面挤挤挨挨叠满了金属器具与布匹家具，即使哥谭突然出现了个能将自己扭成螺旋粉的超能人类，但为了我这样的小人物——我是指，以神父作为明面上的身份时我毫不起眼——而如此故弄玄虚？即使对那只热衷戏剧化的蝙蝠来说也太过了。

在折回床边取走枕头下的枪时，小毛团蹦了上来，它手脚并用地在棉质睡袍上玩起攀岩游戏，并把我将它撸下去的动作当做了玩耍的信号，呃——！

“好吧，除了请你保持安静我别无所求。就，只是不要添乱，求你了。”我嘀咕着，帮它在我的头发上找好了一个绝佳观看点，它细幼的爪子抓得我的头皮有一点痛，但好在最初的兴奋感过去之后，它停止了在我的头顶踩来踩去，就像一只真正的小鸟一样窝了下来。

那天晚上确实没发生什么事，当我以一个头顶毛球的搞笑形象闯入隔壁房间时，在强力手电的光照下，屋子里除了那堆静守在原地的杂物，什么也没有。小东西在被风吹开的窗台上兴奋地嗅来嗅去——我还是不敢相信，它是怎么扑腾着那两只连羽毛都没长齐的小肉翅在空中飞起来的！——我带上窗户，用已经锈化掉漆的插销将它们牢牢固定。

或许只是只进来避风的鸟吧。

03

在几天后的晚上，我做了一个怪梦。

当时我并不清楚那究竟是不是梦，在我的意识醒来后，我发现我无法睁开眼睛，可我能感受到吹拂在赤裸皮肤上微凉的夜风，听到墙面上时钟指针走动时所发出的细微啼嗒声响。从头部和后背传来的触感来看，我仍然躺在床上，只是无法移动，无法说话。

直到我感受到那束炽烈的注视之前，都一直以为这不过是场普通的睡眠瘫痪，我躺在那儿，唯一能做的事就是反思近日的生活作息，真的有那么糟糕到足以引发这个该死的可笑病症吗？

然后另一个人出现了。

先是一阵强烈的注视蛰伤了我紧绷的神经，随之而来的是微微下陷的床沿。毫无反抗之力地暴露在陌生人的目光之下令我脑内的预警系统开始疯狂尖叫，我本能地想要张嘴怒吼——但我感觉不到牵动嘴唇的肌肉有在收缩，也没有声音发出来，什么声音也没有，围绕周身的只有沉默。

但我的呼吸一定因为紧张而加重了，这引起了那个人的某些反应，因为，下一刻我感到了落上胸口的几根手指。

我的衣服去哪了？这个念头只在脑中滑过了一秒，随后咆哮而来的是这个人到底他妈的想要干什么？！

那几根手指如弹奏一般划过胸膛，像数根寒冷的冰锥，令我的身体轻轻颤抖起来，最后停留在了下巴上。它们好奇地按了按，一根拇指抵上下颌与脖子的夹脚，这很危险！预警系统大喊大叫，而我的身体在不自觉绷紧。我在脑海中疯狂地尝试着眨动那片该死的眼皮，在足够多的临床案例里，一旦睁眼后，所有症状会瞬时消失。并且痛骂自己的倒霉，为什么偏偏要在这个时候撞上这种事？！

那根如寒冰般的拇指带着一点力道缓缓向上划去，直到回到下巴尖，随后所有手指都收了回去。

那到底是……什么？如此低的体温，在我来得及阻止自己胡乱猜测的脑子之前便飞快联想到还待在阿卡姆单间里的急冻人，马上一阵夹杂着恶心的恶寒让我打起了哆嗦。

很快，那些手指又回来了，食指和拇指轻轻碰了碰我的上下眼睑，随后撑开了它们。

可我眼前仍然一片漆黑。我什么也没看见。

这令我愣在当场。

那股尖锐的恐慌在升腾前便被我强强行按压下去，不会的，我的眼睛没有任何不适，它不可能就，就这么悄无声息地瞎了！一定有什么原因，或许是这个夜晚太黑了，或许是那根本就是个透明人，或许……

眼睑上那两点细小的寒意如铅砣般沉沉沉入胃部，一点点在全身结霜。

我突然意识到陌生人动作的缘由。

是快速动眼期。我难以置信，这个人在观察我，以一种孩童般的好奇……他/她不理解这个现象所代表的生理活动，所以直接采取了最简单粗鲁的方式——撑开眼睑，目光灼灼地盯上了之前在皮下飞快转动的眼球。

我无可抑制地惶恐起来，大多数情况下，孩童们纯真的好奇都属无害，他们在这种情绪的驱使下拆解手边的一切，玩具、机器，甚至是昆虫，以此完成对世界的初步探索。但当我因此作为一个被观察的客体来暴露在这样的好奇之下，我真的，真的他妈的一点也不喜欢这样。

即使我的眼前仍然一片漆黑，眼球没有发挥它应有的作用，我也希望它安全地、完整地待在原地做好一个装饰品，因为我无比讨厌一个空荡荡的眼眶。

那两根手指放开了我的眼皮，收了回去。我大松了口气，这才意识到后背已经布满汗水。

但它们的下一站一点也不令人高兴。那根拇指揉上我的下唇，那微凉的指腹轻压住唇面，细细地摩挲了一阵，而后指尖顶入唇瓣，轻敲在齿列上，如同扣响门环等待进门许可的客人。

但它可比我想象中的访客要没礼貌多了。

那指尖在闭合的牙齿间滑了一周毫无突破，它联合着食指指节缓慢捏了捏下唇唇瓣，似乎在思考着，随后另一只手也出现了，两手捧住我的脸，掌根抵住下颌角以一种并不会引起疼痛的力道施压，想以此打开我的口腔。

它们好像没一开始那么冷了？

接着两瓣同样柔软的物质便贴了上来。

一条软滑的舌头如先前那只不懂礼数的拇指般探入进来，它扭动着，坚决地挤入齿列，向口腔中钻去——

我猛地从梦中醒来，急喘着大汗淋漓。

04

后半夜我再也没能睡着。

焦虑和偏执驱使着我彻查过一个又一个房间，如果确实发生了一场入侵，就不该留不下任何痕迹。

可我一无所获。尽管不可置信，但整座修道院干净完好如我每日保养后该有的模样，尽管内心深处我仍旧认为它的某些地方，一些细微末节、习以为常之处被今晚所降临的未知给亵渎了，却也只能无可奈何，那冰冷手指的触感仍令我在回想时战栗——那最好是梦，最好只是梦。

在一遍遍确认并加固了卧房的安保措施后，我怀着满腔无处发泄的怒火开始拜访自己位于犯罪巷的各接头人。

这么说实在是抬举了他们，对于那群唯利是图、无所不为的下水道老鼠，毕竟他们既不是我的下属，而被当做同行则会令我深感侮辱。我管教他们，就像喝止啃食庄稼的羊群，用五分深植犯罪巷的暴力，四分取自哥谭的恐惧，还有一分来自神职人员的怜悯。

当然，怜悯。每当有必要取走那些毫无价值的性命时，我尽职尽责，快速而仁慈地送他们坐上前往阿刻戎河的快车票。

在将那些渣滓一个个拖出温暖的被窝，打落了九颗牙，恐吓了两打以上的大小头目，乃至获得了另一片区域的新情报后，在天际微微擦亮时我回到了位于西南边的修道院。当落在尖塔的钟楼处，扶着铜制的巨大撞钟，哥谭灰蒙蒙的底色中开始透出一丝属于朝阳的瑰丽玫瑰色，横跨过高矮不一的蓬屋和老旧居民楼中间或夹杂的几处高大公屋，向更西北方望去，能遥遥看见一片高耸的建筑剪影，那些错落有致的商业园区与办公楼在初绽的天光下微微地泛着白。hum，那是哥谭的新城区，腹语者的地盘¹。

_¹：瞎写的，别信。_

05

顺着木梯回到地面，我想起另一件早该提上日程，却不知怎么一直忘在了脑后的事。

于是那天，也就是7月12日，主持好礼拜后我带着小东西前往了莱斯利医生的诊所。愿上帝赞美她的勤劳与善良。

在数年的医学院苦读生涯后，那位医生并没有踏上与她的同行们一经取得从业资格便迫不及待地投入进高薪岗位的相同道路上去，反而从触手可及的舒适生活中下沉到了这里，贫穷而臭名昭彰的犯罪巷，去为底层人们提供治疗。这令我万分感激，对于所发生的任何事——比如在混乱的街头小子时代没有因为伤口感染曝尸街头。我俩的友谊也就在一场场鲜血淋漓的缝合中建立起来。

小家伙被藏进夹克里偷渡进来——不必感到惊讶，在用不着承担神父职责的那些时候，我看不到必须穿着祭衣的必要性——它似乎完全没有意识到自己即将经历什么，而学着在走廊中窥见的、座椅上无聊的的人类幼崽一样一屁股坐在了问诊台上，从石油般稠滑的被毛中伸出两只肤质独特、外形酷似变色龙脚爪的爪子，在空中一抓一抓，一双蓝色的大眼睛对着莱斯利医生办公室内的各类物品好奇地瞅来瞅去。

噢，我之前有提到它有一双令人过目难忘的漂亮蓝眼睛吗？如果没有，那一定是这几天经历的的各种糟心事让我忘记了。

莱斯利对它很感兴趣，haha，毫不令人惊讶，它就是有那么一种天生引人注目的品质，她戴着橡胶手套的手在小东西身上捏来捏去，搅得它很不愉快，所以在收取毛发与血液样本时被彻底激怒也就并不奇怪了。那只发火的小动物狠狠地给了她一下并向后滚开，炸开的毛丛让它看起来膨胀了好几倍，小家伙瞪着眼睛，一会盯向她一会盯向我，从腹腔中震出一连串高频的、尖利的嘶鸣，如果不是语言不通，我几乎以为它在以它母族的方式怒斥了。

“噢，坏脾气的小家伙。”她注视着那道小破口，严肃而宽容地说。

“莱斯利！”我忍不住叫了出来，万幸那道攻击只划破了橡胶手套，没有造成更严重的伤害。

“我很抱歉，我本该更注意一些的。”我不住地感到愧疚，无法克制地想起我确实捡到的是一只未知生命，如果为此给这位令人尊敬的医生带来了其他麻烦，我不会原谅我自己的。我皱起眉，对着那双满是控诉的蓝眼睛毫不相让地怒视回去：“嘿！作为受帮助的对象，你该更宽容些，小不点。”作为回应，我收获了一连串的叽叽喳喳式咒骂。

“你的担心未免有些太迟了，孩子，显然，在来这儿之前你可没花时间意识到他可能会带来的危险，呣？如果他真是作为什么病毒的携带者，在你和他朝夕相处的这几天也早该表现出感染症状了。”莱斯利换下了那双破损的手套走开去收好样本，扭头投以一个严厉的眼神：“我本该责怪你对于接触未知生物的不小心，你或许最近很忙，但永远不该这么掉以轻心。还有别担心我，我会一起给自己做个全面检测的。”

“我本来还想观察一下这种生物的性征特点，看来是没法实现了。”她看向仍严阵以待的小东西，严肃的脸上展露出一点笑意：“好了，”莱斯利拍了拍手上并不存在的灰尘，视线转回我的身上：“今早有些风声吹进了我耳朵里，昨晚的夜间活动中有某些受伤了需要帮助的人吗？”

06

我哄了好久才能让它再次跳入我的夹克，现在，在返程的路上，我将所有时间都用来思考这只小东西的聪明劲儿了。

并不是说它之前表现得很蠢笨，而是，那是一种更加拟人化的、奇怪并且不合常理的聪明，它甚至在莱斯利医生提到性征时应和般地发出一声显然是饱含了惊恐的尖叫，在整个儿的检查过程中，它不断在表现出自己受到了冒犯，就像他妈的那些被冒犯的人类所能做出的反应一样，而不是那些低智商生物——抱歉，我是说那些同化能力惊人，能让人类不断喵喵或汪汪直叫的可爱毛绒绒们以为受到了威胁而做出的应激反应，这真有点令人毛骨悚然。

这场短途旅行也令它备受打击。

小家伙郁郁地蜷缩进枕头与被子的夹缝中，全身每一根毛发都缀满了“我情感受挫”，在察觉到我的到来时，它鼓动胸脯，发出一阵急促苦闷的啼叫，随即恹恹收声，用小翅埋住了头。

这模样让我笑了起来。对于在返程中那些不切实际的瞎想，太蠢了，我想，我不该为它天生的聪慧责备它，那也不该是我忧心的事。我满怀歉意地伸出食指，轻轻刮挠着那身深褐色的被毛，小东西一口咬住指尖，它嚼动着，扭身彻底站了起来，伸出尚未长全羽翼的肉翅抱住那根食指，亲昵而恶质的舔舐着，对幼崽来说过于粗糙的舌苔不断刮过指腹，试图报复性地在厚厚的枪茧表面留下痕迹，而我宽容地容许了它这一搪突行为。

07

那夜，伴随着星星投下如纱的光带，叩击声又响了起来。

一整夜。

08

最近一周我越来越容易疲惫，伴随着不时出现的幻听和夜惊，即使只是维持日间的神父差事也使我精疲力竭，这令我不得不暂且搁置夜巡。

我又去拜访了莱斯利，她对此表现得相当重视，即便如此，检查报告也至少需要一周后才能拿到结果，而莱斯利也告诉我，关于小家伙的初步检测结果在她尝试后显然对继续下去无能为力，于是她托付给了信任的研究学者——S.T.A.R.实验室哥谭分部的阿奇柏德·琼斯与梅·康格里夫负责，我对此没什么异议，莱斯利是个极度严谨细致的人，如果他们能在与她的接触中得到莱斯利的认同与信任，那么没道理在我这边行不通。

离开时她给我了一些安定，我不能说它们到底发挥了多大作用，毕竟在最初它们尽职尽责的为我抻长了尽量多的睡眠时间，但很快，随着那位神秘人的再次来访，它们迅速失去了作用。

那原本会是一个普通的夜晚，直到我又一次在我认为的睡眠瘫痪中醒来，仍然眼不能见口不能言，再次被人打量而毫无反抗之力，再次被那双冰凉的手抚摸。当一个轻柔的吻落在眼皮上之后，我眨了眨眼，震恐地坠入另一双眼瞳。

那个苍白的人影伏在我的胸膛，鼻尖对着鼻尖，眉眼弯出一个得意的笑，而我心中只剩下空荡荡的惊恐。他翕动的唇瓣蹭过我的唇珠，但我只能听到一阵隔着纱般的、渺远的尖叫，层层叠叠，大脑在闷闷的耳鸣中痛苦地蜷缩，我的口中似乎也因此发出苦楚的低浅呻吟，于是人影抿起了唇，只用那双漂亮得惊人的蓝色眼瞳注视着我，令我昏昏然起来，除非听到鸡的叫声¹，否则无法让我从这温柔的梦境中清醒过来。

我感到那双手开始摘去下身的衣物，温凉的指尖如同弹奏琴键一般抚过沉睡的性器，揉捏它，挤压它，直到它挺立着开始吐出清液。另一只手则向后方探去，借着前方渗出的体液，它们毫无阻碍地一推到底，我惊异于我身体的放松，随即又在接踵而至的快感中迷惘起来。

那浪潮一波波拍进我的识海，淹没我的身躯，我沉没在那片蓝色与柔软的唇瓣中，起伏过一次又一次，直到脑中一阵尖刺般的疼痛令我几乎从被褥中蹦了起来，脸色铁青的回想这场荒诞不经又淫邪的梦。之所以能确定这是梦，而不是遭遇了什么仅仅是想象可能性便让我几乎遏制不住杀人欲望的切实侵犯，是我确实没法在身上找到任何蛛丝马迹，而只能在困惑不解与接二连三到来的艳梦中羞愧地发呆。

小家伙在枕边令人惊异地睡成一颗圆球，或许是被我吵醒，从肚皮下静悄悄地露出一只眼睛。我没心情再去安抚什么，只是翻了个身，沉默着更深地蜷进被褥中去，即使我知道今夜再也无法入眠。

09

等到了人们褪下单衣，换上更暖和些的毛衣的季节，莱斯利的新消息也随着秋风一同到来了。

我紧了紧领口，总觉得今年的哥谭冷得更早了些。

从门外挤进来的街童风一般刮进礼拜堂，右手挥舞着一个橙黄色的纸袋。

“下午好，克拉拉。”我正在整理神交圣礼所需的材料，假装没有看见她飞快藏入掌根的那些无酵饼。

她手里的东西被拍进我怀里，小萝卜头夸张地甩了甩手，眼神好奇地在文档袋和我的脸上瞄来瞄去：“莱斯利医生叫我带来的，你知道，她正忙着给鸡爪巷的老马丁修理那条老腿。”

我翻看着那只没有透露出任何信息的文档袋没有接话，好一会才回道：“她还说了什么吗？”

克拉拉耸了耸肩，她跳上旁边的矮柜盘起双腿，说：“没有其他的了，她说所有东西都在里面。”她仍旧对我和莱斯利之间的事感到好奇，但什么也没问，她是个聪明的姑娘，我一直很喜欢她这一点。

我忘了自己是如何离开主堂，只急切地抓着文件钻入侧门的待客室翻看起来，直觉告诉我，最好不要叫小家伙看到这份东西。

那是一个很厚的文档袋，除了原本的体检报告，另一摞完全是关于小家伙的各式研究文件，我粗略翻过一遍，其中的各式化学术语与性状描述已经开始令我的头隐隐作痛，在文件背后莱斯利附上了一封信，信中解释了转交实验的原因，还对整个实验过程做了一个简短的概括。

文件显示在提取血清样本最初的凝固过程中，莱斯利惊讶的发现试管中的血液凝结成了一块黑褐色泛微弱蓝光的坚硬固体，原本应析出的上层淡黄色透明液体也变为了包裹其外的棕黄色玻璃质体，莱斯利颇费了一番工夫将从表层玻璃体上刮下的碎末进行分析，只得出了具有高含镍量且不具备任何结构的结论。随后她很快发现冷藏室中的另几份样品也同样凝结了。这不是个会令人愉快的发现，小块的硬度太强，莱斯利现有的器具根本无法对其进行切割，并且，这实在有些超出她的学术领域，在没有告知对方切确来源的情况下，她选择向更擅长此类的阿奇柏德·琼斯与梅·康格里夫求助。

那些小块看起来像矿石，摸起来也像矿石，并具有弱磁性与金属光泽，那给他们提供了灵感，阿奇柏德与梅开始尝试利用硝酸来精炼和提取那些坚硬小块中所含的金属。可他们怎么也没想到，与硝酸反应后小块切片居然呈现出经典的维斯台登构造¹，而这种无法在实验室中被人为制造的独特镍-铁结晶体，毫无疑问只能是铁陨石来自外太空的身份证明。那便可以理解了，在组成八面体陨铁²的重要物质镍纹石³周围，很容易形成此类的棕黄色玻璃质体。

可它也并不与普通的八面体陨铁类似，它之中还存在着某些东西，一些从未在实验室中被发现、诞生自遥远宇宙之中的未知物质。

实验再次陷入瓶颈，即使他们不断尝试过其他的鉴定与测试方式，也无法从那些“石头”上分离或提取出更多信息了。

这验证了我的一部分猜想。

_¹：维斯台登构造（Widmanstätten pattern）也称汤姆森-魏德曼构造、魏德曼花纹等，是在八面体陨铁的铁陨石和一些橄榄陨铁中发现独特的长镍-铁结晶，它们包括一些交织的锥纹石和镍纹石形成的带状物，称为lamellæ。_

_²：是最普通的一种铁陨石。 它们的成分主要是镍-铁合金：镍纹石 （高镍含量），和锥纹石（低镍含量）。经过抛光和蚀刻会呈现经典的魏德曼花纹。_

_³：镍纹石（Taenite）为消融型宇宙尘，主要呈黑色、黑褐色，不透明，大部分以熔壳球状产出。含镍27％～65％，在铁陨石磨光面上呈白色亮区，在铁陨石中为主要矿物成分，石铁陨石中也常见到。_

10

情况每日愈下。

最开始那并不显得是一个问题，而我就那么忽略了它，直到我开始在混乱的时间洪流中如无头苍蝇般乱撞。我只是，我无法理解，为什么上一秒眨眼时还在对着信徒念诵祷词，下一秒却已经是无边暮夜。上一刻我仍在犯罪巷跋涉，下一刻却来到了钻石区对着早已破败的韦恩塔发呆。

我的脑子似乎真的出了问题。

11

一周以来，同我见过的每一个人总是在重复同样的话。

“托德神父，您面色很差。”

“托德神父，您最近有好好休息吗？”

“托德神父，您看起来是这么的憔悴，您真该多关心关心自己的身体了。”

“托德神父……”“托德神父……”“托德神父……”

这些声音和那些幻听一起，在我每个睁眼的时刻折磨着我，让我总是指尖发痒，内心满溢出想要撕碎些什么并冲所有人咆哮的欲望。

即使莱斯利再三确认我的脑子没有出现任何生理性的病变，幻听和夜惊的情况依然毫无改善，哦，现在还该加上那像放了十年的菠萝披萨一样该死的思维断片。这让本应起作用的阿普唑仑和艾司西酞普兰彻底沦为了可笑的安慰糖片。

而使一切快速恶化的源头来自于那次深夜拜访。

钻入模糊的记忆深处，我回想起那晚的情景。在夜祷后，我挑亮了祭坛两旁的烛花，就是这时教堂沉重的木门外传来了一阵平缓且持续的敲门声。

身体先于大脑触发出一阵应激，使手中的圣十字在木质桌面上划下一道难看的疮疤，如同我当时的脸色。第一个念头是别他妈再来了。直到我扭头去看，侧门上圆形的玻璃窗柩间切实投射出一个灰黑的影子，才令我稍稍放松了身体。

再次确认了后腰与衣袖内的枪，我撑住讲经台深吸一口气，前去应门。

这个时刻前来拜访不免稍有些奇怪，但此前并不是没有先例，大多是一些在不好的夜晚遭遇了并不走运的事而前来倾诉的流莺，或是路过时借酒撒疯的醉鬼。

我拉开侧门抬眼去看，那是一位背部几乎像山一样驼，脸部的沟壑比峡谷更深，满含着苦修之色的老人，他身穿一件肮脏的大衣，衣摆和袖口由于常年的使用而被磨出了无法消去的痕迹，待我一开门，他便用那双粗糙枯瘦有如鹰爪的手抓住我的手臂喃喃祷告了些什么，那双苍老的、鹰隼一般阴冷的眼睛直勾勾看着我，令人想起伏都教里那些令人不适而又恐怖诡秘的土著传说¹。我的记忆浑浑沌沌，只大约记得那时我们一起走向了忏悔室，礼拜堂明明空旷得足够闯入的夜风翻上十余个跟头，可我在这短暂路途中却觉得如此拥挤，仿佛有什么亵渎的东西随着深夜来客一同拜访，而我打开了门，一无所知的对它们放出了邀请。一些兴奋的切切絮语声溜入了我的耳朵，这本该刺激出我灵魂深处那些从街头时期便根深蒂固的、战栗着的生存本能，它们却一齐诡异而迟疑地沉默起来，直到被那些看不见的来客裹挟着走向那个狭窄的木质房间。

这就是那夜事情的始末了。当我坐在告解室一侧，经历了一段长而不安的寂静，才听到另半边木门开合所发出的吱呀摩擦声。一阵沉重的脚步拖了进来，随着肉体坐上木凳挤压出的咯咯声响，一切再度安静下来。

那位老信徒久久没有开口。

木门内外的世界散发出一道无法言明的荒凉感，像两只握住臂膀的大掌，在这无名的压迫下我如同一只僵直的兔子，一动也无法动。那些不请自来的域外生命也陡然静默不语，只有一道隔着细花棂传来的粗粝呼吸声。

那道灰色的影子。

有什么在无以名状的昏暗中幽然开口。

“它每夜都会外出游荡，穿过空旷又潮湿的地下水廊，在建筑的阴影间，在阴森的树冠上，它每一夜都会在银月亮的辉光下吠叫，闯入人们甜美梦境中制造梦魇的邪恶，令夜游人在恐惧之下说出的胡言乱语与鬼怪传闻的缘由，您知道吗？

“神父。”

那片灰影轻轻转动。

您知道吗？

_¹：指伏都教有关还魂尸（zombie）的传说：海地人往往相信伏都教术有起死回生的魔力。术士将死尸的灵魂偷走，然后使死尸复活，变成一具能够活动但没有意志的还魂尸。_

12

待我再次恢复神志，我坐在离修道院约三英里远的哥谭公园中一处僻静的石凳上，一位晨起上班的路人途经公园时远远看见了我。他穿过半爿绿地，迟疑着上前拍了拍我的肩膀，将我从昏迷般的僵直中唤醒。他或许对我并不认识，于是只是道：“您还好吗？神父。”

“……”

“…现在是什么时候了？”我的嗓音是一阵难听的嘶哑，头脑仍如七日创世之前一般混沌，我扭了扭脖子，颈椎发出长久地僵硬后才会出现的艰涩扣合声，迟钝地体味着四肢血液再度流动所带来的麻痒，想象任何一个普通人遇到这事会做出的反应。可只有我自己明白，我并不在乎。

13

我坐在床沿，盯着左手掌心那道令人作呕的伤口而大脑一片空茫，突兀地回想起曾经所阅读过的，生存在那层层混沌与永恒之后而掌控万物的无以名状之物。那是七年前我将自己沉入从那些早已故去的旧纸堆里时，从浸满尘灰与虫螨的无名角落所挖掘出的那本巫书巨著——

那本在人们口口相传的禁忌中隐晦而邪恶地活着的亵渎之书，即使被毁掉千万次，依然潜伏在人类无法触及的黑暗边缘伺机而动的不死幽魂。

《死灵之书》¹，在更年幼的向往混乱的年纪我曾对其投以无比的期待，可费劲周折也遍寻不着只页片语，而在当时，当我满怀着敬畏与恐惧拂去如墓土般盖满书皮的尘埃，在阅读中翻动起书页，也不由得感到失望。确实如其他人所言，不过是一个阿拉伯疯子的疯话，那些危言耸听却又富含启迪的，但仍然是无可理喻的胡言。

如果不是那个阿拉伯人对这些邪端异说深信不疑并在旧大陆上四处招揽游说而为人所唾弃，时至今日，他在文学史上能成为荷马之二也说不定。

当我坐在床沿，满手鲜血，从这次漫长的思维断片中缓慢回神，我看向小家伙，那只正趴在膝头细致地舔舐掌心丑陋裂口的生物。它舔的是那么认真，一滴血也没有浪费，透明的涎液在皮肤上刷过一层又一层，很好地抑制了出血，连粗糙的舌苔也被藏得很好，我忍不住伸手去抚摸它的脊背，揉捏过那片柔软敦厚的被毛，却不由在心中向一切无限的中央所蔓生出的盲目痴愚之神，万物之主阿撒托斯²隐秘地祷告。

祈祷让我从这肉体和灵里煎熬的痛苦中剥离，早日清醒地洞察。

_¹：《死灵之书》是克苏鲁神话中杜撰的虚构书籍，作者为阿拉伯的疯狂诗人阿卜杜拉·阿尔哈萨德。_

_²：阿撒托斯(Azathoth)，克苏鲁神话中的外神之一，被称为“盲目 ~~吃鱼~~ 痴愚之神”或“原初混沌之核”，盘踞在无尽混沌中央，身为“像怪物般的混沌原核”的存在。_

14

第二天早晨时我发现伤口已经结了一个深色的痂，我抓了抓它，什么也没说，向前在熹微晨光下推开了教堂的嵌花彩窗大门。

15

当飒飒寒风吹黄了谢尔顿公园中的郁金香树时，小家伙开始频繁呕吐。它不断大量地呕出一种灰质泛绿的物质，那很难形容……它们之间似乎存在很强的磁性，因而呈现出一种粘稠的粉末状，在强光下还会反射出漂亮的光带。当我处理它们时，我的手碰到那些灰色粉末，那会产生一种麻痒刺痛的感觉。

它开始长得越来越大。

我不知道它怎么了。它睡得越来越多。

16

那梦境又来了。它永远不会放我回归平静。

我像被捕梦网错误地捉住，一遍又一遍地经历，被平静水面下塌陷出的涡旋无可回转地拽入这场无尽的渎神之梦，阿撒泻勒之羊¹上写满了我因亵渎的妄念而犯下的罪行，而我将以羔羊之躯引祂踏入此世，为（wéi）祂的代理人而流血舍命——

这是多么的违世异俗。当我在梦中清醒着，看着礼拜堂中的自己与面前的异神，我清楚地知道事情一旦败露，毫无疑问我将被哥谭教会所驱逐，被其他虔诚教徒以叛教之名唾弃，离开我曾发誓侍奉的主，我的灵魂将再度流浪。

可当我被热切地吻着按倒在讲经台上，看向那双蓝色的瞳仁，便什么拒绝的话也说不出口，通通忘到了脑后。

那双眼睛仿佛曾被阿斯特赖俄斯充满祝福地吻过，它们聚集着天穹下漫天星辰的绚烂色彩，奢侈地涵盖过一整个蓝色光谱，在白泠泠的月光下熠熠生辉。

在不断深入的奇诡梦境之中，祂形象上的空白在被一点一点填满，如果说我第一次见祂尚且还能算作是人类，如今那些不容于世的惊竦之骸早已渐次于梦中尽数展现出来。

那就像一只……一只用触肢替换了尾羽的美丽大鸟。

夜翼。

祂曾说。

众星辰投射于此世的异相。

一位外来之神。

我在交杂的呻吟声中夹紧了那道劲瘦的腰身，腿跟抵上那神祇饱满的后臀，头在快感中扬起。

上方，主神情悲悯的面容映入瞳仁。

_¹：赎罪日这天要将两只羊羔带到大祭司和会众的面前，其中一只羊羔作为“阿撒泻勒的羊”。百姓的罪都将归到这羊身上，然后将其带到旷野抛弃，以此表明百姓所认的，并赎回的罪已从神的眼前除去了。_

17

那是，我不知道？或许两周，或许一月后，时间的流逝在我脑子里变得毫无意义。

它们总是在折磨我！那些撞击声，无处不在的窃窃私语，不管我在哪里入睡，曾经我以为逃离这栋屋子就能解脱，我大错特错，即使我躲进最暗最深的桥洞里，它们依然能穿透厚实的钢筋水泥进入我的鼓膜里跳舞，而当我最终崩溃地冲着空气大喊大叫时，我显然把隔壁正计划偷点什么的流浪汉吓得够呛。

那也吓坏了跟我一起出来的小家伙。我当然不能留下祂一个！我们得一起走，如果没有我照顾祂，祂怎么能安全长大？我抱住那只已经有成年犬只大小的生物，祂不愿再待在铺满棉布毯子的提包里，紧紧贴住我的胸口，口中不断发出安慰的呼噜声，那对半大的肉翅环住我的躯体，轻轻蹭动着，一下又一下，直到我口中终于不再发出近乎破碎的啜泣。

这很丢脸，好在那个角落里的啜泣只有祂知我知。那晚星星还未从天幕中落下时，我们便相拥着回到了修道院。

我也不再去莱斯利那里拿药，我不再 **需要** 它们了。

而今夜，配合着屋外暴雨雷鸣的咆哮，那些声音愈发欢快地响亮，它们要么咚咚咚咚，要么嗡嗡嗡嗡，把我的脑子当成了他妈的一个莎士比亚环球剧场，而我无能为力，只能像只抓狂的兔子在屋内走来走去。小家伙，现在是大家伙了，再一次盘踞于床头陷入深甜的梦乡。祂睡得真甜，我不由自主咽了咽喉咙，我想，如果我爬到祂的身边，这该死的兴奋到在唱交响乐的大脑是否会稍稍安静片刻？如果我将入睡，我能不能再次梦见……再次……

一丝大雨倾覆下瓦片发出的细小咬合声中断了那道想法。

18

“神父。”

一个声音在暗处响起。

“见到你真不叫人高兴，蝙蝠。”我扯了扯嘴角，用身体掩庇住身后紧闭的房门，毫无敬意地开口。

那个影子在屋脊上拉伸、变长，又被迅疾的雨点划破形体边界：“我已经很久没有在街上见过你了，如果你决定退休，尽可以告知我一声。”

“呣，街上已经兴起这种传闻了吗？看来他们确实开始怀念我的拳头了。”

“不管如果，这并不是我今天来这儿找你的目的，相信你对于犯罪巷里的混乱已经有所耳闻了。”

那些风声当然曾飘进过我的耳朵。

在坊间悄声蔓延的诡秘传闻如疯草般生长发酵，窗外晃动的树影和屋檐上规律细小的尖坑，坠在身后无法形容的咕嘟低语声，令此间住客们一惊一乍，克拉拉也曾隐晦地抱怨某几个眼熟的身影再也没有出现。这股恐怖之风直吹到了沿海附近的铁锈地带¹，却因此让当地帮派们对蝙蝠侠更加惧怕了，他们绘声绘色地将他描绘成某种以人为食，并在夜间狩猎的巨大类人生物，那对面罩下发光的红膜与胸前鲜红的蝙蝠标志令他们坚信“Batman”不过是另一种形式的“Mothman”²。

想到这我笑出了声：“认真的？蝙蝠，我以为那只是些连夜路也没胆走的醉鬼们和瘾君子的幻听和妄想，你真相信这些胡言乱语吗？”

“康芒斯、布尔沃、米尔…”男人高大的身形随着一个个人名的吐露而威胁地踏出黑暗：“你一点儿也不知道？”

我渐渐失掉了耐心，不豫混合着飞溅的雨丝从心底一点点爬上面颊：“你什么意思？蝙蝠侠，你在指责我，因为那些不知道把自己摔进了哪条排水道的渣滓？”

蝙蝠侠似乎因我这番话深感不悦，可惜隔着雨幕我看不清他的表情，只能感到那双红膜下探出的视线怀疑地在身上刺来刺去：“别用问题来回答我，神父。7号晚上你在哪里？我过来查看情况，而你不在修道院。 **你不在其他任何地方。** ”

我在哪儿……

我一下子怔愣当场，神思不受控地在残破的记忆中钻探，有几幅画面自深井中浮起，那是飞快后退的斑驳巷道、并肩前行时右侧面目模糊的过客，还有一张巨大的、鲜红交杂的毛毯，最后定格于一把掉落在地的尖刀，它弹跳着，刀刃蹦出的血珠在我脑海中四处融蚀，不停下坠，下坠…

…神父……

…神父…

“杰森·托德！”

我猛然回神，肺部再度灌入氧气时发出破风箱般的喘气声。

蝙蝠侠不知何时落到了院中，此时正毫不掩饰自己打量的目光，就连出口的话也令人惊恐地带上一丝关心：“你的状态很差，杰森，或许停止夜巡是个明智的决定。”

左手早已愈合的伤口猝然灼痛起来，肌肉抽搐着叫嚣，我克制住抚摸查看的欲望，连同忽略掉耳旁响起的絮絮私语，后退一步防备道：“我很好，如果你曾见过莱斯利，你会知道我很好，蝙蝠，在过多的深入这个话题之前，停下你对我私人生活的冒犯。”

不知道他是否信了我这番鬼话，那丝不合时宜泄露出的情感顺势重新滑回属于蝙蝠侠的冷酷的胶质面罩下，取而代之的是隔着目镜也能看到的深深蹙起的眉：“最近犯罪巷并不太平，”显然复仇骑士觉得用并不太平这几个字完全无法表达出这儿的混乱程度：“管好你的地盘，神父，如果你继续让你的‘羊群’被恐吓，你不会喜欢我插手的。”

一股愤怒猛然冲上脑门，我用力闭了闭眼，将眼前被搅得忽明忽暗的画面眨走，鼻翼为了压下那阵再度咆哮的冲动而翕张着。

“这不关你的事，蝙蝠侠，”我听到一声尖刻的回应，那声音吸饱了今夜狂暴阴湿的冷雨，厚重地坠扯着，像一把混杂了腐烂与霉尘的苦艾：“作为你的邻居好心提醒一句，在把你的翼手伸得过长时，小心那会将它扯断。”

_¹：铁锈地带（Rust Belt）最初指美国东北部至五大湖附近，传统工业衰退的地区，现可泛指工业衰退的地区。_

_²：天蛾人（Mothman），美国著名都市传说。_

19

无名的愤怒使我靠在门板上深深呼吸，我攥紧把手，听到未消的怒火划过心头那闷沉的余响。祂仍在沉睡，而我像被突然抽走了所有力气，疲惫地扶着书桌坐在玻璃窗前。

天穹下翻滚咆哮的黑云令人昏昏欲睡，我碾着那支棋盘格钢笔，任由自己的思维触须穿透瓢泼暴雨，顺着炫白电光往那最深邃、最黑暗的域外混沌中延伸探去。

20

那是丽贝卡·所罗门，一位对我颇有好感的独身流莺。

嗯……或许不该这么刻薄，但人类无穷的好奇心似乎总是让他们容易以极其旺盛的试探之心沉浸于对挑战神威、触碰禁忌这类险恶的游戏中去，任由悖德的快感盖过凌空蹈虚的隐患。这不是第一次收到如此暗示了，我假装一位沉默独行的神甫，她便情愿扮作玛蒂尔达，我低头想了想，毫无愧疚地臣服于内心那一点嘶嘶作响的黑暗欲望——不如为她献上一份相似的结局才叫遂了她的愿。

她是当日最后一个滞留于修道院的客人，我甚至不需要做些额外的计划，便能毫不起眼地将她带走。

好吧，我确实利用她对我的信任小小操纵了她，连同她对我的贪念。在这样的浑浊月色下，人们总是情愿找点乐子。

于是我向她侧了侧头：“请随我来，丽贝卡姐妹。”这位身材较小的女士便毫不怀疑地跟了上来。真可爱。

在我们并肩行过连接居室与礼拜堂的长廊时，她显得有些紧张，脸上透出拘谨的红晕，像一只美味的、熟透的、诱人采撷的苹果。房间的灯仍关着，门在身后被轻轻合上，落锁时发出一声细小的咯哒。我背对着床，手掌摩挲过她的肩头，低头亲吻她杂乱褪色的金发，喃喃着，感受着她原本柔软的肉体在掌下逐渐变得僵硬。

“丽贝卡啊丽贝卡，若你聪明，就该逃入月色，扑着翅膀飞出教堂。¹”

“托德…神父…？”她抖着声音，语调透露出一种古怪的不确定和征询，我发出一声长长的哼咛，不为所动地站在原地。

丽贝卡从我怀中撞出，跌撞着向后仓皇退去，她喉中挤出一丝细弱的尖叫，背脊撞上窗框发出一声沉闷地巨响。

“那是…那是什么——！God！”

锁上的门把不断发出绝望的咔哒声。

我顺着她恐惧的目光回头。啊，是夜翼。

我笑了起来：“这可不能放你走了。”

_¹：取自尼尔盖曼《秘屋》，稍作改动_

21

我第一次感到这间卧房如此逼仄，在每一寸空间内挤挤挨挨、吱哇叫着的浓厚血腥味儿熏得我直犯呕，可只要祂高兴，那我便什么也能忍了。

祂打开她的身体，就像医学院的学生剖开解剖台上的兔子，异样的轻车熟路，仿佛早已做了无数遍。祂吃得很干净，仔仔细细地剃净了每一块骨头上的筋膜，食物一点儿也没有浪费，而我是个笨手笨脚的蠢货，我试着帮祂，可我严重缺乏此类经验——对于解决他们我确实很有一手，但这并不代表我也擅长于“处理”他们——反而将自己浑身弄得湿漉漉脏兮兮，黑色的祭衣上淋满了令人生厌气味浓烈的液体，将夜翼逗得直发笑，祂缩回防止从人体中淌出的血液四散而铺展开的皮肤，半凝成一只手来抚我的脸。

被兜住的血液杂在石油般的被毛中，以肉眼可见地速度缓缓渗入皮肤之下，这圣景，惊心动魄的异界景象，使我不能自已的战栗起来，初初成型的五指划过脸颊带来一阵湿腻，我猜那痕迹一定很美，因为祂眼中透露出的那些深切喜爱。

于是我吻了上去，满含着急切与野蛮，这下我完全扑进了祂的怀里，感受着那些仍旧湿黏的毛皮裹覆上来，我探入那神的口，舔舐过粗糙舌面染上的腥膻铁锈味在祂口中竟也变得甘甜。

22

祂在我床上做了窝，胎毛一层层从极速膨大的肉体上褪下，像一块发了水的海绵，又像一颗巨大的、猩红的卵鞘，泛着潮气的皮肤下回响着强劲的汩汩涌动的血液奔涌声。祂彻底睡着了，在新生来临前。

祂现在那么脆弱，祂身边只有我了。

我得守着祂。

我不再出门了。

23

在不辨昼夜的混沌中我又做了一场梦。

梦中我穿过黑暗的居所，穿过寂静的长廊，穿过嵌满了彩色花窗的修道院四壁，每一片玻璃就是一位沉默的朝圣者，月光穿透那些玻璃眼珠，折射出新的信徒的末路天堂。

我一直走着，从长廊入口看向礼拜堂中央那幢大神像，那神像长了一张熟悉的脸，那双漂亮的蓝眼看着我，看着祂在这世的信众，祂的囚徒，那些声音说，靠近一些，再靠近一些，请像伊卡洛斯奔向太阳那样靠近过来。于是我复又向前走去，从熔岩般咆哮着的地板上拔出鞋子，跋涉着走到那神明前。

我站在那里，心中却毫无一丝敬意，只有纯然的向往与好奇，神像伸出一只手来，轻轻触到我冰凉的额头，我攥住那只修长有力的手，将它抱入怀中，那有血有肉的上帝因而俯下身来观看我的罪，于是我喃喃祂的名号：

“Nightwing…”

我感到有细小的连接在彼此灵魂深处建立，那力量纤弱到不比一根芦草坚韧，却不屈不挠，扩散开的根茎接触到每一簇神经，熨帖出大脑中枢中一阵阵舒适的震颤。那只手动了动，贴向横隔膜上方，随后没了进去。

一种无以名状的冲击拍打向我，裹挟着我成为瞬息的阿耳戈斯，我看见工业地带被废弃的炉厂，漆黑水域中莹莹发光的鱼群，南半球夏季骄阳炙烤下的乌鲁鲁，一口呼出的白色雾气，银杏的叶子扑簌簌落下，被荒凉冰原上的海豹啃食……一切在我眼中——祂眼中——被如此清晰地洞察，那些过往的转述，怪诞的符号，一一在我身体里汇聚，变成一抔炙热的水，灼痛着一切所经之处，又带来攀至封顶的、尖锐的欢愉，那是已超出人类无用弱小的肉体极限，在精神表层明灭闪烁昭示存在的覆膜，它涌动着收缩，如蟒蛇般，绞紧至猎物筋骨错位，每一口呼出的气都将成为最后一口。

我呻吟着。

“Nightwing…”

“Nightwing！”

我困在这人皮下，被沸腾的血液寂静地熬煮，我想要尖叫，可我也是无声的。

我再说不出话。

十字架上的神像笑了起来，那双优美的嘴唇一开一合。

“亲爱的，”神温和的嗓音在我耳畔回响：“信徒的苦难正是献给主的最佳祭物。”

24

祂要醒了。

那些声音絮絮地说。

我得为此做点什么。

我会为祂送上祭礼。

25

肉团安静地伏在床头，厚实的卵鞘盖住了内部的所有变化，里头藏着新生的神，我留恋地在外膜上摸了又摸，就像一位渴望感知胎动的母亲，哺育邪神的万恶乳母，祂的童贞玛利亚。马槽里的幼马为以马内利¹的降生而欢鸣，圣灵会为祂歌唱吗？

制服、胶衣、行李袋、经典的MP5SD6²和子弹，噢，还有最重要的，一把结实耐用的钢锯。

工具们在制服各处一一归位，我真的让它荒废了许久，再度穿上它的感觉依然如此令人振奋，我满怀笑容地想，如果未来仍有机会，我会毫不犹豫地再次披上它。

旋开门板，我沐浴在月光之下深深呼吸，时隔数周之后再次向外走去。

走动的风带起一页藏起的小小便条，纸张打着旋儿，轻轻地飘起来又沉闷地落地，上面用小孩歪斜稚嫩的笔触写着：“你去哪了？拜托不要死掉【旁边画了一张悲伤的脸】如果看到字条，你知道在哪里可以找到我，我很担心，他们都在找你！”

_¹：耶稣的别称。以赛亚奉上帝之命去安慰犹大国国王亚哈斯，并预言一个预兆作为证明，这个预兆就是“必有童贞女怀孕生子，给他起名叫以马内利。”(以赛亚书7:14)_

_² ：赫克勒-科赫MP5SD装有高效率枪口消音/消焰器，是MP5枪族中的微声冲锋枪系列。_

26

_“♪From the chains of a lesser law You set mefree”_

一个，两个……

_“♪In the silence of the heart You speak”_

五个……七个……

_“♪You satisfy me till i am quiet and confident”_

_“♪In the work of the Spirit I cannot see.”_

枯燥的劳作。随着时间流逝，下一位客人死掉的脉管不再向外喷溅污血，这令我有点开心地哼起歌——在我一一锯下他们的头时。即使有胶衣做阻隔，但我讨厌浑身不洁，若不是为了我的小家伙，我的异域精灵，我的弥赛亚¹，我愿意忍受这一切，只为讨祂开心。

在祂完全成长之后便不再需要肉类作为养分来源，所以我花了点心思吓唬他们，将他们的剩余价值最大化。不得不说，作为靠贩毒这类即使在哥谭也最为暴利低劣的行当为营生的人，这群大块头可真够不经吓的，希望他们的脑子没有塞满菠菜罐头，我忙活这么久，可不是为了让祂吃上顿素。

一切圆满处理后，我提着祭礼，从连贯僻静小道的暗门中穿出，悄无声息地融入犯罪巷曲折隐蔽的错落街角。

在转过一块竖起分割巷道的圮坏木墙时，危险直觉陡然在脑中放生尖叫，我侧过头，随之而来的是一片空白。

_¹：仍然是耶稣别称。_

27

“我早该想到的。”

他低头看着这一地混乱，将复位的抓钩枪插回腰侧，一字一句低声地了悟道：“是你把那个危险品带回了犯罪巷，喂养它，包庇它，甚至任由它将触肢肆虐出去。”

他瞥向那个跌落在地歪歪扭扭地渗出一地鲜血的行李袋：“如此亵渎地纵容它。”

复仇骑士将空弹壳退出枪膛，枪膛回弹，在死寂的巷道中发出一声响亮的啪嚓，他再度退回了巷弄的阴影中，抿起的唇角泄露出一层深厚的失望。

“神父，”他摇了摇头：“你真是疯得彻底。”

我感受着脑浆从脑袋前后的破洞中汩汩流出的古怪感觉，充满遗憾和悔恨地倒在那袋祭礼旁边，听着耳边传来抓钩枪弹出的破空声，视线缓缓昏暗下来。

我再一次听到了那些嘈杂的絮语，并和着陡然加剧的叩击声，它们越来越大，越来越响，逐渐占据了我的整个脑海，像掀起的巨大海啸般向我沉沉压来，随着意识的远去，我逐渐听懂了它们的话。

_“神圣的时刻……终于……终于……没有什么……壁障会在此刻破碎……祂有能力……被养育得很好……那些眷族被指引着……从完全不同的地方而来……”_

我看到了房中祂化身的肉块，肉的表皮上散发出莹莹辉光，它们毛绒绒的，不断流动着，肉块剧烈地颤动起来，一张一翕，就像一颗真正的心脏，它鼓动得越来越大，越来越大，荧光开始变得灼目，布满了整个表面。

_“可以开始准备……燃烧……来自万千星尘之外的血脉已经开始苏醒……我们即将迎回……吃掉了它……愿万物之至高母神莎布·尼古拉丝¹保佑……赞美混沌！”_

一只手掌猛地扣印出来。它深深地、深深地向外伸去，直到终于戳破卵膜，伴随着哗啦涌出的黑灰色的羊水，一个浅色的人形从中浮现出来。祂跪坐在那儿，仰起头，深深吸入这哥谭夜晚浑浊而肮脏的空气，渐渐咧出一个欣喜的大笑来，那双苍白的眼皮睁开，里面倒映出一片吸人灵魂的、囊括了域外所有幽暗晨星的，炫目的蓝。

什么东西在剧烈的撞击之下哗地碎裂，在巨大的轰鸣中颓然坍塌。

祂张开了口——

那些絮语仍旧在说：

**_旧神²们昔日在，_**

**_旧神们今日在，_ **

**_旧神们亦将永恒。³_ **

灵魂深处一阵剧烈地坠扯。我猛地睁开了眼。

_¹：莎布·尼古拉丝(Shub-Niggurath)，克苏鲁神话中的一位拥有超强生殖力的外神。_

_²：旧神，也称旧日支配者(Great Old One)，是克苏鲁神话中的一类神祇，因其在亿万年前曾支配一切。旧日支配者与外神(Outer God)时常无法很明确的区分，有观点认为外神是旧日支配者中的一种，本文沿用了这个观点。_

_³：摘自H.P.洛夫克拉夫特《敦威治恐怖事件》_

28

风从那个空腔中荡过，这感觉太奇怪了，我又摸了摸它，咯咯低笑起来。

不能再耽误了，我可惜地看了一眼脏污的祭品，胡乱抓过掉落一旁的手枪，踉跄着踩过一地一塌糊涂的混合体液，往回程的路走去。

那只翼手目以为他可以阻止，他可大错特错了，我又忍不住想笑，心底一个细小的角落为这次鲁莽的出门没搞砸祂的诞生而跳起踢踏舞。他阻止不了，他永远也赶不到那里了，哈哈哈——咳咳。

街道上空无一人，高矮不一的蓬屋和老旧居民楼间腾起了一层雾，那是星星的光带，它们围着修道院绕了一圈又一圈，缝隙间挤满了朦胧的翅膀拍打声。

修道院的钟声在响——

毫无规律地、尖刻的钟声在砖缝间不断震荡，就像那些异世禽类的嘶声嗥叫，我的一部分也在嗥叫，它们跃跃欲试地向那方向扑着，带着这残破躯体循着钟声跌撞前行。

29

道路两旁落满了鸟。

那是从未在此世现身的可怖怪禽。它们在建筑间躁动不安，于是啄来啄去，互相攻击。

一双翼展巨大的羽翅在禽类身后扑打开合，而从鸟腹向后，原本应有腿部和尾羽的地方则裂出三根壮硕触肢，若它们要在哪儿停留，便会如章鱼一样勾缠些什么，将有力的吸盘嵌入其表面支撑自己。而另一拨没有触肢的怪鸟则在本应长出鸟爪的地方被一双巨大的、粗糙枯瘦的人手所替代，当鸟类盘旋时，它们便向后长长伸去，在空中令人憎恶地抓挠。

它们的前额、眼眶、鼻骨则混为一团，其上只长出一片有着黯淡蓝光的触角，那些半长肉须尽力舒展着，如蚁附膻般汲取亿万光年外的偏僻一隅中一颗星球所折射出的白色冷光，在异世微凉的夜风中像海葵一般摇动。而眼睛则从背上的肉瘤中挤出，眼球暴突着，裸露在空气中狂乱转动，只有根部一点纤弱的眼皮将其包裹，每当我从它们下方经过，它们便齐齐转过来，循着我奔跑的阴影移动。

我终于望见了它。

两只怪禽在钟楼上落脚，强壮有力的触肢牢牢缠上石头院墙，它们直立着拍打翅膀，一边不断啄向巨大铜钟，使其一刻不停地哀号，向所有在场之物发出召唤。

再次向前迈进时我听到了祂的呼唤。

_My nurturer._

这不会错！祂在叫我！我高兴极了，在脑中雀跃着回应。

_My devotee._

我巡着那呼唤声而去，不再关心擦身而过的鸟群。祂在叫我！我得去祂身边！

我的心跳因兴奋而激烈搏动，满面霞红，瞪大了眼睛望向教堂紧闭大门的上方那一洞玻璃彩窗。

_My little wing._

那呼唤声更大了。

我莽撞地顶开大门，手枪因极度兴奋引发的战栗而掉落，在寂静的大堂中摔出一声沉闷的回响。

_“Jason.”_

那声音引出一片无可名状的战栗，在廓然的礼拜堂内翻滚涌动，带着难掩的喜爱之意。我仰起头，快步向前，哽咽着回应。

“是的…是的，我在这里，我一直……”

为我走下祭坛的异神站在那儿，弥赛亚见证下诞生的敌基督，巨大圣像的十字阴影落在祂身上，院外的眷族一齐唱诵祂的圣名，触肢狂舞，花窗外刷过一道阴影。

我看着祂，一错不错。

_“Jason，come here.”_

祂又说。张开了双臂。

我无法自控地向祂走去，去捕捉祂的目光，直到那片蓝与黑逐渐蔓生遍布，占满我的眼帘。

30

犯罪巷唯一的那间教堂一夜之间悄无声息地坍塌了，其中的神父也同那座巨大的耶稣圣像一样，寂静地消失于月色最是浓黑的那段夜里。建筑的残体被哥谭的瘴雨氤了一天一夜，只剩下零落的砖瓦与残破的墩座，就连附近人们私下猜测的窃窃私语也被寒凉的冬风吹走，了无踪迹了。

若是有人幸得见到那本原作誊抄用的笔记，在记述突兀地中断前，由鞣酸铁墨水¹兢兢业业的记录着：

_“当我于那雷鸣翻涌的夜晚，在瓢泼暴雨与炫白电光的映照之下，我终于醒悟到我对祂的了解是如此之少，这稀薄的讯息也大多只凭我的想象为根基构建。当我意识到这些，在无尽宇宙隆隆嗡鸣着、咆哮着的启示下，我意识到我创造了一位神祇——一位跨越重重空间降临此世、自他方世界而来的奇迹——连同祂的过去与现在。_

_“那自南太平洋最幽暗之所，被海水与湿泥所吞没的古城拉莱耶²中所投射出的幻影，已降临在我的肩头。”_

_¹：又称黑蓝墨水_

_²：克苏鲁神话中创作的一个已经毁灭的城市，是旧神克苏鲁和它眷族的居所与沉睡之处。_

**【end.】**


End file.
